HOME
by Ellena Weasley
Summary: Disana. Tempat mereka untuk sekedar mengucapkan "Aku pulang," dan dibalas dengan "Selamat datang,". Oneshoot. Okikagu, A little bit KonTae. Happy RnR! :)


**HOME**

 **Discalimer : Sorachi hideaki**

 **Pairing(s) : Okikagu, a little bit KonTae**

 _ **Warnings: typos, OOCs (berusaha keras tetep on character, tapi iya enggaknya Readers-lah yang menentukan),settingnya 3 tahun setelah Farewell Shinsegumi Arc dan nggak ada sangkut pautnya sama Rakuyou Arc.**_

 ** _Have a nice reading…._** **\\(^_^)/**

* * *

Hujan menyerbu bumi sore itu, mengirim hawa basah nan suram ke tanah sang samurai. Seorang gadis menatap langit kelabu yang membumbung di atas nya. Dengan tatapan hampa nan sendu, ia tetap menatap awan yang bergelung mengelap di atas sana di balik payung ungunya.

"Aku benci hujan." Gumamnya diantara kunyahan _sukonbu_ di mulutnya.

"Kagura- _chan_. Cepat masuk. Kau akan masuk angin jika hujan-hujanan begitu." .

Otae memanggilnya dari serambi. Gadis berambut _vermilion_ itu menoleh lalu melangkah mendekati Otae. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepian serambi. Lalu kembali melayangkan pandangannya menuju horizon berwarna kelabu pekat. Ia menutup payungnya dan menyenderkan payung itu di tiang kayu tak jauh darinya.

Otae yang melihatnya sedikit aneh hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Mungkin ia juga teringat seorang yang pergi bersama hujan ini. Ia menunggu saat- saat ia bisa menyambut pria itu kembali.

Sunyi mendera. Hanya hiruk pikuk rinai hujan yang mengisi ruang pendengaran.

" _Anego_."

"Ya, Kagura- _chan_?" Sahut gadis yang lebih tua sambil meletakkan dua gelas _Ocha_ hangat disamping Kagura.

"Kenapa mendung selalu berwarna abu-abu?" ujar Kagura dengan wajah datar.

"Hem.. mungkin itu menandakan _Kami-sama_ sedang sedih. Makanya dia menangis hingga menurunkan hujan." Otae kemudan ikut duduk disamping Kagura dan meraih gelas _ocha_ nya lalu menyesap pelan minuman hangat itu.

Sunyi lagi.

" _Anego_."

"Ya, Kagura- _Chan_?" jawab Otae dengan sabar.

"Mereka.. tidak akan kembali, ya, aru?"

Otae menoleh kearah Gadis _yato_ yang kini menunduk diam. Tak seperti biasanya. Kecerewetan, keangkuhan, dan nada malasnya hilang dari dirinya. Otae menyadari Kagura sudah begini sejak 3 tahun terakhir. Sejak _mereka_ pergi. Meninggalkan edo tanpa pengamanan.

"Kagura- _chan_ , kau tak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Mata _Saphire_ itu hanya bisa menatap tanah basah dan menyeringai tipis hampir tak kentara.

" _Anego_ sendiri sepertinya tak begitu yakin dengan perkataan _anego_ , aru."

Otae tersikap dengan perkataan gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

"Bagaimanapun, Kagura – _chan_. Aku tetap ingin meyakini mereka akan kembali. Kapan pun itu. Aku akan tetap disini, siap menyambut mereka kembali.

"Apa gorilla itu juga termasuk? _Anego_ banyak berubah, aru." Ujar Kagura tanpa menatap Otae.

Otae tersenyum tipis dan melayangkan pandangannya ke horizon nun jauh disana lalu berkata, "Ya…. Mungkin." Kagura menoleh cepat sambil mengangkat alis nya hingga menghilang di balik poninya.

Hening kembali mendera.

" _Anego_."

"Hmm..?"

"Bagaimana cara mengurus rumah?"

_._._._._._._

Kagura menyusuri Kabukichou dengan sadaharu. Hujan sudah beberapa hari turun terus menerus. Sambil duduk di punggung Sadaharu, Kagura diam tanpa kata. Bahkan Sadaharu sendiri merasa mengkhawatirkan sahabat sejiwa nya itu.

Mereka melewati bekas markas _Shinsegumi_ yang kini diblokir dengan berlapis-lapis pembatas bertuliskan dilarang masuk atas perintah _Shogun_. Kagura hanya bisa berhenti di depan plakat tanda bekas markas itu dan menyentuhnya perlahan. Sudah 3 tahun berlalu, papan nama itu sudah agak lapuk dimakan cuaca.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan kalah pada siapapun, aru. Apa kau sudah kalah dan mati diluar sana, Dasar cihuahua sialan?" Gumamnya.

AUK! Salak Sadaharu pendek. Kagura menoleh.

"Kau boleh Pulang dulu. Kau harus pastikan Gin- _chan_ tidak minum semua susu strawberry-nya, aru." ujar Kagura sambil mengelus pelan kepala Sadaharu

Sadaharu hanya bisa memasang wajah sedih.

"Tak apa, aru. Kau tak boleh banyak hujan-hujan, aru. Aku harus mampir ke beberapa tempat dulu sebelum pulang, aru."

 _Memangnya kau boleh hujan-hujan…?_ Begitulah kata-kata yang sekiranya akan diucapkan Sadaharu jika ia bisa bicara.

"Tak apa… aku akan menemui mu di rumah! Daah…" ucapnya lalu berlari kecil sambil melambai hingga Sadaharu sudah tak terlihat.

Kagura melangkahkan kaki masuk ke Kondominium terdekat dan keluar lagi dengan menenteng sekantung bungkusan di tangan kiri nya sementara ia memegang payung ungu nya di tangan kanan. Ia melangkah menuju kawasan perumahan di salah satu distrik di edo.

Gadis yato itu berjalan melewati deretan rumah yang termasuk kelas elite. Ia akhirnya menemukan rumah itu. Rumah yang tradisional yang tak bisa dibilang besar, namun juga tak bisa dibilang kecil. dengan pagar beton yang lumayan tinggi dan terlihat berbahaya dengan adanya duri besi tajam yang tertancap di atasnya. Gerbang masuk sederhana namun indah. Persis seperti apa yang diceritakan pemuda itu. Gerbang beratap melandai khas rumah tradisional Jepang dengan genting berwarna hijau daun, yang kini mulai retak di beberapa bagian dan memudar warna nya. Papan nama keluarga milik pemuda berambut light Brown itu menggantung tak bergeming di samping pintu kayu yang terlihat berat itu. Berbagai palang kayu melintang menutupi pintu kayu itu

"Kata Gin-chan. Jangan pernah masuk lewat pintu depan jika ingin memberi kejutan, Aru. Jadi…" ia sedikit menekuk lututnya lalu melompat tinggi melewati pagar beton berduri!

Kagura bersiap mendarat dengan senyum kemenangan, namun ia terbelalak melihat apa yang menyambutnya di permukaan tanah. Jebakan kayu runcing yang terlihat menakutkan bernoda darah siap menusuk siapa saja yang mengarah padanya. Dengan reflek Yato-nya ia berhasil menghindari jebakan itu.

"Si Sadis itu benar- benar berniat membunuh siapa saja yang menyelinap ke rumahnya, aru." Kata nya pada diri sendiri dengan wajah datar.

Kagura melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba..

ZRUUUUUT! Sebuah jaring tiba-tiba menangkapnya. Tepat dibawah jaring itu terdapat lubang gelap yang di dalamnya Kagura Yakin akan ada jebakan yang lebih kejam. Untung saja belanjaanya ia bawa dengan hati-hati.

"DASAR SADIS SIALAAN!" amuknya sambil menggerakkan badannya berusaha lepas dari jaring yang memerangkapnya. Dan setelah sejenak diam, Kagura langsung meletakkan belanjaanya di pergelangan tangannya, dan menggenggam tambang bahan jaring itu dan dengan mudah merobeknya!

"Kau pikir aku akan terperangkap, hah? Anjing liar bodoh itu tak pernah ingat bahwa aku—"

GRUSAK! Tiba-tiba sebuah pintu jebakan lain membuka, siap menyambut siapa saja yang masuk kedalamnya dengan deretan puluhan bilah pisau karatan nan mematikan. Jika saja Kagura tidak menahan jatuhnya dengan tangan dan kakinya yang berpegangan di tepi lubang,mungkin nasib Kagura akan seperti daging cincang. Belanjaannya berayun menggantung di lengannya.

"Si Chihuahua itu benar-benar GILA!" ujarnya dengan wajah pucat yang dihiasi persilangan otot yang berkedut.

"Perabotan nya masih utuh, Gasnya masih berfungsi, listrik dan airnya bahkan masih bisa menyala. Si Sadis gila ini benar-benar seorang pemboros." Gumam Kagura sambil berjalan lalu lalang di dapur sambil menyalakan semua lampu yang ada di rumah itu. Hari beranjak senja dan hujan masih enggan berhenti.

Kagura bahkan berniat bermalam disitu malam ini. Mungkin ia akan membuat Gin- _chan_ cemas. Tapi ia tak peduli. Si Om-om keriting itu harus sadar bahwa Kagura kini sudah mulai bisa mandiri dan ia tak perlu sekhawatir itu pada gadis yang mulai beranjak dewasa itu. Ia sebenarnya sudah menitipkan pesan kepada Otae agar mengatakan pada Gin _-chan_ bahwa ia sedang menginap di rumah Momo- _chan_ , teman bermainnya.

"Aku bisa tidur di tatami malam ini. Lagi pula, penghangatnya masih berfungsi. Tak ada yang melarangku, Aru." Gumamnya sambil kembali ke dapur. Kata-katanya sendiri membuatnya tertegun. Ya, lagipula,

Tak akan ADA yang memarahinya jika ia disini.

Plak! Kagura lalu menepuk kedua pipinya, "Aku tak boleh diam saja, aru! Nah, Kata Anego, pertama-tama…" ia mengambil sapu dan kain pel lalu mulai membersihkan seluruh rumah. Walau sudah bertahun-tahun ditinggalkan, Rumah ini terlihat hampir tidak kotor. Hanya berdebu. Dan… terasa amat kosong. Kagura lantas membereskannya dengan tekun seperti apa yang diajarkan Otae, Plus dengan kecepatan dan energi seorang yato.

Dan saat di sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya itu kamar tidur, ia sedikit melambat. Ia mengamati kamar itu sejenak. Tak banyak barang yang ada di kamar itu. Hanya ada sebuah setelan seragam _shinsegumi_ yang tergantung pada sebuah _hanger_ , sebuah lemari kayu berukuran lumayan besar dan sebuah kaligrafi seperti milik Gin- _chan_ di atas meja kerjanya. Namun kaligrafi itu bertuliskan,

" _SADIS ADALAH JALAN HIDUP."_

"si gila ini benar-benar sudah tidak waras." Ujar Kagura sambil menatap sinis ke sekeliling ruangan hingga menatap tiga buah pigura yang berada di atas lemari kayu itu. Pigura pertama berisi sebuah foto keluarga yang berisi sepasang suami istri, seorang gadis cilik dan seorang bayi kecil yang digendong ibunya. melihat si bayi itu, Kagura merasa gemas namun wajahnya berubah malas ketika si bayi ternyata mempunyai raut wajah si Sadis rivalnya. Ia beralih pada pigura lain. Ia melihat Okita Sougo kecil yang digendong di pundak Kondo yang masih terlihat remaja dan diikuti oleh remaja berwajar datar yang terlihat seperti wakil komandan iblis. Ia kemudian memandang pigura terakhir. Melihat foto dimana tiga orang terdepan Shinsegumi yang berdiri berjajar, si komandan Gorilla, Hijikata di samping kanannya dan di samping kirinya, Okita Sougo memandang balik ke arahnya dengan wajah yang sama seperti Tiga tahun yang lalu, saat terakhir Kagura melihatnya wajah itu, datar namun penuh kesadisan di matanya.

"Hemh, Kau masih hidup kan, Sadis? Ingat, kau tak boleh kalah dari siapapun hingga kita bertemu lagi, aru." ujarnya pada Foto itu sambil mengelap piguranya. Terdapat nada sendu dalam kata-katanya.

Untungnya Kagura menemukan sebuah futon lengkap dengan bantalnya di balik lemari geser di dalam kamar itu. Setidaknya ia bisa tidur malam ini. Ia seenak jidat memutuskan akan tidur di kamar itu nanti.

Si gadis bercepol itu lalu kembali ke dapur dan bersiap memasak. Ia sudah mengembangkan nasi telurnya menjadi makanan lain. Yakni bubur nasi campur telur.

"Untung saja bahannya tidak rusak, aru. Aaah, untung saja aku sempat mendapatkan tonkatsu ini…" ujarnya gembira lalu lanjut memasak.

Bau harum menguar dari dapur. Setidaknya Kagura menambahkan beberapa masakan lain selain buburnya. Makanan sudah siap dan ia menuju ruang tengah dan meletakkan meja pada tempatnya dan menempatkan masakannya di atas meja. Kagura duduk dan mengatupkan tangannya dengan hidmat, seperti ajaran Shinpacchi.

"Selamat mak—"

"Oi… Perampok. Kau tak melihat larangan _shogun_ sialan di depan, hah? Kau tak bisa baca? Tandanya.. dilarang masuk." Suara tak asing berintonasi lambat nan Sadis terdengar di belakangnya. Kagura merasa ia sedang ditodong sejata dan begitu ia menolek ia melihat sebilah pedang telah diacungkan padanya. Dan orang yang mengacungkannya tersenyum bengis. Mata _crimson_ memandang balik manik _sapphire_ nya.

"Oh, Ternyata Kau, Chin—" Kagura menggenggam pedang itu,

"PENYUSUP!" Jeritnya dan melemparkan si penodong ke seberang ruangan dengan posisi tidak elit. Pintu geser hancur dengan keadaan miris.

"OI! Kau lah penyusupnya! ini rumahKU! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, China!?" Kata Sougo kesal

"Siapa suruh mengendap-endap di belakangku, Sadis!?" ujar Kagura yang kini berdiri dengan tak peduli.

"Peduli amat! Ini rumahku, Bodoh! aku bebas melakukan apapun…!" balas Okita sengit

"Salah sendiri tidak mengetuk dulu." Sahut Kagura dengan nada seadanya.

"Memangnya kau sendiri mengetuk saat masuk? Aku ragu orang se brutal kau akan melakukan hal itu." Ujar Sougo sambil melipat kedua lengannya.

"Buat apa aku melakukan itu di rumah orang yang hampir tak terdengar kabarnya selama ini? kukira kau sudah tenggelam di laut atau bagaimana. Jadi aku bebas mengira tempat ini cocok dijadikan tempat persembunyian, aru." Cerocos Kagura dengan intonasi malas sambil kembali duduk.

"Ini bukan Tempat Kemping Gratisan, Baka!"

"Kukira… kau tak akan kembali, aru. Setidaknya aku hanya ingin tempat ini tetap hidup seandaikan kau sudah tidak hidup." Kini Wajah Kagura berubah sendu.

Okita terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia mendekat, bersandar pada meja dengan satu tangan dan menekan dahi Kagura dengan telunjuk tangan yang lain hingga si pemilik surai _Vermilion_ itu mendongak padanya dan menatapnya balik.

"Oi, China.. aku sudah berjanji pada mu, bukan? Aku Pulang."

Kagura perlahan tersenyum, "Selamat datang kembali."

_._._._._._._

Kedua orang berbeda warna rambut itu sudah duduk tenang di meja makan yang terdapat di tengah ruangan itu. Memakan makanan dalam diam. Membiarkan perlahan malam turun dan musik hujan mengisi sepi.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, Sadis?" cetus Kagura memecah keheningan.

"Berkeliling dunia, mencari pengikut, membuat orang memerangi _bakufu_ , menjalani hidup bukan lagi sebagai anjing pemerintahan, dan… hidup sebagai samurai yang sebenarnya." Sahut Sougo dengan malas di sela kunyahannya.

"Kau tak rindu dengan Seragam _Shinsegumi_ sialan mu itu, Chihuahua sarap?"

"Hemh, mau bagaimana lagi. Kita hanya bisa melindungi Edo hanya dengan menjauhinya. Lagi pula kami tau, kalian, _yorozuya_ , pasti melindungi kota sialan ini selama kami tak ada." Jawab Sougo diakhiri dengan cengiran tipis. "Dan.. ingat ini China, _Shinsegumi_ sudah mati."

Kagura bahkan berhenti menyuap bubur di mangkuk ke 3 nya. Dan dengan sorot mata serius dan marah, ia maju hingga tinggal sejengkal dari hidung pria bermarga Okita, "Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu, aru. Kami, seluruh Edo, masih mengharapkan kalian kembali berpatroli dengan sok di jalanan kami. Jadi, jika kau mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi, kurobek mulutmu hingga rahangmu terpisah. Paham?"

Sougo tersenyum Sadis lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap balik pemilik manik _Sapphire_ itu, " _Yes, Your Highness_."

"Bagus begitu." Kagura kembail meraih sendok bubur nya dan makan dengan riang. Dalam hatinya ia senang mendengar panggilan Sougo padanya. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caramu masuk rumah ini? Kau mungkin akan menarik perhatian para pengikut _shogun_ baru sialan itu jika kau masuk lewat pintu depan, sedangkan rumah mu berlapis jebakan-jebakan. Katakan padaku, Sadis!"

"Jebakan? Itu hanya dekorasi," Kagura menatap Si _Crimson_ tak percaya,"tentu saja aku punya pintu belakang yang kau, atau bahkan tikus-tikus sialan itu tak akan menemukannya meskupun kalian harus merangkak dari neraka."

"Ya, dekorasi mu hampir membuatku mati, Bego! Jika saja aku tidak sigap, mungkin yang kau makan itu tidak ada, aru."

"ini? Kau memasaknya sendiri?" Tanya Si Sadis heran

Kagura mengangguk. "Aku memakai dapur mu yang tak terpakai."

Sougo kembali memasang cengirannya. "Setidaknya kau akhirnya punya sisi perempuan juga akhirnya."

"Tentu saja! _Anego_ mengajariku dengan baik, aru. Walalupun dia marah marah karena hasilku bukan arang hitam kelam seperti hasil masakannya."

Sougo terbelalak teringat sesuatu. Melihat si Sadis yang bertingkah aneh, Kagura bertanya, "Oh iya. Apa yang kau lakukan di Edo? Kau kembali?"

Sougo menatap Kagura dengan tatapannya yang biasa. "Ra-Ha-Si-A."

_._._._._._._

Pemakaman warga kabukichou itu sudah terbiasa sepi saat hari biasa. Apalagi jika hari berhujan seperti ini, yang ada malah makin sepi. Namun seorang pria berpakaian gelap dan bertopi anyaman bambu terlihat sedang berdiri terpaku di depan sebuah nisan batu di tangannya ia menggenggam sebuket bunga. Rokok yang tak pernah absen di sela bibirnya menguarkan asap yang melayang hilang ditelan hujan.

Manik gelap pria itu menatap nisan dengan sendu. Tak ia hiraukan raganya di basahi hujan -yang menghantamnya dengan tetes-tetes air nan brutal. Ia hanya ingin menatap makam itu. Menuangkan rasa tak terkatakannya.

"Adikmu sehat dan masih Sadis seperti biasanya. Tak perlu khawatir."Ujar sang mantan wakil komandan iblis.

Dan dapat ditebak, nisan batu bertuliskan Okita Mitsuba itu tetap bergeming.

"Hemh, aku bodoh sekali jika berbicara pada batu."Gumamnya namun tetap tersenyum lembut ke arah makam orang yang hingga saat ini masih menempati tahta di hatinya. Ia meletakkan buket bunga itu dan mengeluarkan sebungkus kue beras super pedas dari balik kimononya di atas altar persembahan.

Setelah ia melirik sebentar ia pun berlalu dari tempat itu.

Di jalan keluar ia berpapasan dengan pria berambut keriting perak yang sibuk mengomel sambil menenteng ember dan sikat dan memegang payung di tangan lainnya.

" _Mendokusai-na_.. nenek sialan itu… di hari berhujan seperti ini ia masih tega menyuruhku membersihkan makam suaminya." Omelnya sambil menguap, tanpa menyadari ada orang yang melewatinya begitu saja.

Dan ketika menoleh melihat orang itu, bayangan Hijikata Toshiro telah hilang dari pandangannya.

Gintoki hanya mengedikkan bahu, namun tak ayal, ia menyeringai saat kembali berjalan menuju tugas utamanya.

"Anjing-anjing itu sedang berkujung rupanya."

_._._._._._._

Sepeninggal Kagura, Otae masih bergeming memandang hujan. Mendendangkan lagu _teru-teru bozu_ Seperti saat ia masih seorang gadis kecil.

"Haah…. Musim hujan yang panjang ya…" gumamnya dalam udara dingin.

'Akan lebih sempurna jika ada dango sambil menghabiskan ocha ini.' Ujarnya dalam hati sambil melirik tak berminat pada segelas ocha yang masih sedikit berasap disampingnya

" _Anee-san_. Cepat masuk, malam segera tiba, udaranya pasti sangat dingin sebentar lagi." Kata Shinpachi dari dalam rumah

"Sebentar lagi Shin-chan." Ujar Otae sambil menlongok ke dalam.

Otae akhirnya beranjak memasang kerai kayu yang berat untuk menghalangi udara malam yang dingin menembus rumah. Ia pergi ke samping rumah untuk mengambil panel-panel kayu itu.

Sekembalinya ia dari samping rumah, ia tekejut dengan kehadiran sekotak _dango_. Sama seperti yang biasa ia beli di toko di samping sungai. _Dango_ itu tak ada sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan, ia menaruh panel kayu itu dan mendekati kudapan manis itu. Otae melayangkan pandang ke halaman yang kosong melompong. Mencari orang baik hati yang membelikannya _dango_ petang itu.

Ia mengangkat _dango_ itu dan menemukan bahwa kudapan itu sudah dingin, membuktikan siapapun yang membawanya sebelumnya rela kedinginan diguyur hujan untuk membelinya. Shinpachi tak mungkin secepat itu menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

Otae refleks melongok ke kolong rumah. Dan mendesah pelan mendapati seorang pria bercodet diagonal di wajah yang sangat ia kenal, dan mungkin jika Otae mengijinkan hatinya jujur, ia juga merindukan wajah yang mirip gorilla itu.

"Masuklah, Kondo –san. Di luar dingin." Ujarnya dengan senyum lembut tanpa dibuat-buat. "dan sepertinya kau akan selalu lupa fungsi pintu depan di rumah ini."

" _Tadaima, Otae-chan_." Kondo Isao meringis lebar karena tertangkap basah.

" _Okaeri_ , Gorilla Stalker."

_._._._._._._

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya…" ujar Sougo dengan nada malas.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih sehormat itu padaku, Sadis.." Kata Kagura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Sougo.

"Aku tak sudi berterimakasih pada penyusup rumahku, gadis brutal. Aku mengatakannya pada Kami-sama. Bukan padamu."

"Yare-yare, tak perlu sungkan padaku, aru."

"Terserah, china."

Sougo tertegun melihat Kagura yang dengan tangkas membereskan sisa makanan mereka.

"Oi, China." Kagura hanya menoleh sedikit mendengar nama panggilannnya disebut. "Kau yakin bermalam disini?"

"Tentu saja. Ada atau tidak adanya kau disini tak merubah niat awalku, aru." Sahut Kagura tak acuh

"Kau tidak takut semalaman satu atap dengan pria sepertiku? Wanita baik-baik tidak sembarangan mendatangi rumah seorang pria, loh." cetus Sougo diakhiri dengan cengiran neraka khasnya.

"Tergantung, aru. Lagi pula, sejak kapan aku berubah menjadi wanita di matamu, Sadis?" balas Kagura tak kalah sarkastik.

Kagura hendak membalasnya, namun terlalu kaget karena sang empunya rumah sudah bersender di _island_ di sampingnya.

"Oh, kau mau dianggap sebagai wanita olehku?" goda Sougo pada Kagura yang sibuk menahan rona wajahnya.

"Diam kau, Sadis." Pikiran Kagura terlalu berkabut setelah mendapati si _Taichou_ itu memandangnya sebegitu seriusnya.

"Heeeeeh, kau bisa bertingkah imut juga rupanya. Hentikan. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas bertingkah begitu." ujar Sougo seenaknya disambut dengan lemparan busa cuci piring yang berhasil ia elak. "Oi, bagaimana bisa kau melempar benda kotor itu pada tuan rumah, heh!? Padahal tadinya kau mau kujadikan nyonya rumah, bodoh."

"Salah sendiri, punya mulut ti—" omelan Kagura terputus, "Apa kau bilang, Sadis?"

"Kau, kutawarkan kau menjadi nyonya di rumah ini. Kau bisa seenaknya tinggal di rumah ini. Mengurus rumah ini sesuka hatimu. Memasak apapun yang kau mau di rumah ini. Bagaimana?"

"Tawaran mu cukup menarik, Sadis. Aku khawatir harga yang harus kubayarkan terlalu mahal dan.. yah… biar kutebak… tidak masuk akal, aru." Kata Kagura sambil mengeringkan tangannya pada handuk sebelah tempat cuci piring, ia masih mengira Sougo bercanda. Ia melipat tangannya menantang Sougo yang sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Tidak mahal. Kau hanya perlu memakai marga ku di depan namamu, China. Oh, dan juga kau harus terlebih dahulu mengikutiku ke altar dengan kimono putih berlambang keluargaku. Jika hitunganku benar, kau sudah cukup umur untuk menjalani hal seperti itu, kan?" Cengiran Sougo melebar dan anehnya melembut pada saat yang bersamaan.

Sougo menunggu kata-katanya menembus kepala batu si gadis yato. Kekehan pelan keluar dari mulutnya ketika mengamati wajah Kagura perlahan semerah rambutnya.

"Tawaran yang menarik, kan? kau mau, china? Menjadi Wanitaku?" Tanya Sougo perlahan.

Kagura mengatur napasnya dan menolak menatap mata Sougo.

"Meh, katakan itu pada si botak, si uban keriting, dan kacamata ayahku, Sadis. Dan itu tidak cukup mudah."

"Well, Kau tahu aku, semakin sulit keadaannya, akan semakin menyenangkan." Sougo menarik kepala Kagura dan mendaratkannya ke dada nya. "Kuanggap Itu jawaban mengiyakan darimu, China."

Kagura tidak menolak usapan lembut Sougo dikepalanya. " _Urusai-na, baka-aru!_ " cetusnya sambil meremas bagian depan _kinagashi_ Sougo.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **HOOOLLLAAA MINNA-SAAN…!**

 **Ini dia fic terbaru saya yang sekaligus fic pertama saya di fandom ini…..**

 **Fic ini sebenernya sudah bercokol lama di arsip Laptop-kun tersayang, tapi masih blum sempet selesai…. Sampe suatu hari saya dapet inspirasi kejebak ujan di kampus, dan…. Taraaa! Selesai juga fic ini…**

 **Di sini kagura udah berumur 17 tahun-an tahun dan Sougo udah 21 tahun-an**

 **Nah, untuk readers yang kangen berat sama serial saya yang lainnya… semoga ini menjadi pengobat rindu ringan buat kalian…. Support kalian adalah matahari saya di dalam gelapnya Writerblock…**

 **Review, penebar semangat, atau bahkan flame bersedia saya terima dengan suka cita….**

 **Sekian….**

 **E. Weasley**


End file.
